


Under The Stars

by softjikookie



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mentally stressed and tired jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjikookie/pseuds/softjikookie
Summary: in which an idol just wants to escape reality, even if it’s just for a night.





	Under The Stars

All he wanted was to just get away. To get away from the life of being an idol, even if it’s just for a day. That’s all he needs right now, is just a day to be himself with his significant other. That significant other is you. You’re the person that helps him escape reality. Especially when he really needs to, like now. Things are getting to be a bit too much for Jaebum in the idol life. He wants to have a break from the exhausting weeks with little to no breaks. He wants to be out of the spotlight, away from the cameras and fans.

He lets out a deep sigh, his mind racing with unnecessary thoughts. He’s not supposed to he thinking about this, definitely not with you tucked into his side. The two of you are gazing up at the stars in the sky, the environment around you both is quiet and fresh. It’s something that is different from his everyday life. He couldn’t me more grateful to spend the night with you. He knows you have a busy life ahead of yourself as well, but it means a lot to him that you’re here. That you found time to come and spend the night with him in your busy schedule.

Grabbing your hand, he begins to play with your fingers, his mind wandering onto something else. The thoughts of his future with you causes him to smile. He doesn’t know what he’d do without you. “It’s great to do this,” He pauses, looking down to make sure that you’re still awake. Instead, he finds you already looking at him, an adoring look on your face. “to be here with you tonight.” Jaebum finishes, his voice soft. Your heart skips a beat at the sincerity in his voice. You know how much he needed this.

You could tell just by the way he was acting in general. He seemed…out of it, if that makes sense. It’s like he was lost in his own world, it got to the point to where it was starting to affect his performances. Even the fans took notice.It looked like he never ate and when you did try to get him to eat, the food went untouched. His excuse being, ‘ _Not enough time_ ’. Of course that was just bullshit, if the boys could eat then so could he. That’s when you decided you’ve had enough of this.

You contacted their manager to talk him into giving Jaebum and the rest of GOT7 a week break. You tried for two but that was pushing it. The six boys thanked you, the only one who doesn’t know about it is Jaebum. You haven’t felt the need to. He’ll figure it out soon enough. You’re also the one who had decided to come to where the both of you are currently at tonight.

“You feeling better?” You whisper, not feeling the need to talk any louder than that. The atmosphere around the both of you is calm and you don’t want to ruin it, especially since this the most calmness that Jaebum has had in awhile. “It’s great to be away from everything.”

He’s whispering as well and you can’t help but to tilt your head upwards. The moonlight makes him look more handsome than he usually looks, if that’s even possible, and you can see that he’s doing his best not to doze off. You know how tired he is and he deserves this. He stops playing with your hand, instead he laces your fingers. The small and simple action causes you to smile. “Get some sleep,”

You’re not even worried that you’ll have to wake him up in a few hours to head back home because you’re falling asleep yourself. “I love you.” He mumbled, loud enough for you to hear in your sleepy state. His hand squeezes yours briefly before relaxing his hand.

“I love you too.” You copy the action he previously did to you as you close your eyes. It doesn’t take long for either of you to fall asleep. The both of you are content with being next to one another under the peaceful starry night sky.


End file.
